


The Creature Wears Black

by macrs150



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheese, Devil Wears Prada References, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrs150/pseuds/macrs150
Summary: Rey is an aspiring Officer fresh out of the First Order Academy. Despite her ridicule for the ruthlessness of the First Order, she lands a job "a million girls would kill for," as junior personal assistant to Kylo Ren, the fiery commander-in-chief of the First Order. Rey plans to put up with Kylo Ren's bizarre and humiliating treatment for one year in hopes of gathering enough intel on the First Order to impress Jedi Luke Skywalker in hopes of becoming his Padawan.





	

The sky, as always, was still dark when Rey woke up to the sound of her alarm – the Imperial March. It was Monday morning and she was set to begin her first job out of the Academy; pretending to enjoy being Kylo Ren’s personal assistant on the Finalizer. Her second job, actually acting as Ren’s personal assistant, seemed to be much less difficult to accomplish than the first. 

Rey begrudgingly got out of bed and began to put on her uniform that she was given by First Order Human Resources that weekend: form-fitting black pants, a snug black tunic, black gloves, black boots, a black cape, and oddly enough – a pin of Darth Vader’s helmet. She put on her First Order uniform over a white t-shirt that proudly displayed the Rebel Alliance logo. The shirt had been given to her by her father, whom she had never known besides the lasting memory of being dropped off on the planet Jakku over 15 years ago. Now, she was living in a small 2 bedroom apartment on the same Imperial Star Destroyer that Ren himself lived on.

Meanwhile in the room next door, her live-in boyfriend Nate was making grilled cheese, his signature dish, on a First Order-issued hotplate. As an official First Order chef, Nate had become very skilled in the art of cooking grilled cheese sandwiches, the dish that the First Order had ordered him to master in culinary school. For that reason, Nate prepared grilled cheese for basically every meal they ate together. While he usually cooked with Cheddar, this morning’s grilled cheese was made with Gruyere. ‘Must be for a special occasion,’ Rey thought to herself.

After clothing herself in enough black to make it seem like she was going to a Death Wookies concert, Rey walked into the kitchen and picked up the slightly burnt, yet still edible grilled cheese. “Morning,” Rey squinted. 

“Morning sweetie pie,” Nate responded. “As the best boyfriend in the entire galaxy, I’ve prepared today’s grilled cheese with one of my favorite cheeses: Gruyere. You know how expensive that stuff is? I’ll have to start herding nerfs to pay for this one.” Nate flashed a smug grin.

“Thanks,” Rey halfheartedly responded. ‘It’s too early for Nate’s passive aggressive remarks,’ she thought to herself. “I’m running late so I think I’ll take this one to go,” Rey remarked. Rey grabbed her cape and her First Order beret, and rushed quickly out the door into the hallway of the ship. “Wait! You forgot your sandwich!” Nate yelled. But Rey was already out the door.

As Rey walked through the dark hallways of the Destroyer to her first day on the job, the only thing she could think of was how much she would rather be training on Dagobah with Luke the Jedi.

 

On the other side of the Destroyer, Kylo Ren sat head down in a chair in his commander’s office. “Grandfather…,” Kylo whispered to himself, not for the first time, “I will soon finish what you once started.”

A loud knock on the door had meant that his new personal assistant was there. “Come in,” Kylo shouted in the deep, gravely voice that resonated from his helmet’s voice box.

The girl that walked in looked able, but had a slightly timid demeanor. Kylo’s heart began to jump the moment she walked through the door.

“Pleased to meet you, Commander,” the girl said tepidly. “My name is Rey. I’m your new personal assistant.”

Kylo was at a loss for words. He looked at her for a moment but did not say anything. Finally after an awkward silence, he spoke. “You’re Rey?” he asked. “You? You look like a scrawny scavenger! You cannot be fit to be my personal assistant,” he boomed. ‘Do you feel it too?’ he thought to himself.

Instantly, Kylo began attempting to enter Rey’s mind with the Force. After several attempts, he finally gave in to what he once thought was impossible. Her mind was impenetrable.

Rey began to speak. “Yes, sir. I was once a scavenger on Jakku, but that was the past. I’ve graduated top of my class from the Academy and have dreamed of becoming a First Order Officer since I was a little girl. I am looking forward to helping you finish what Darth Vader started.” 

‘Yeah right!’ she thought.

“I see,” Kylo spoke. “Fine. Meet me in the Officer’s Control Room in 15 minutes... and please do button the rest of your tunic. You’re undershirt is showing.” Kylo smiled broadly under his mask.

‘Oh shit,’ Rey thought. 

“Yes, sir” she said as she quickly buttoned the top three buttons of her tunic. 

Rey turned and left Kylo’s office. ‘Well, this did not go how I thought it would,’ she thought to herself.

Kylo sat down as he watched her leave. He had been overcome with more emotions during Rey’s visit than he had felt in the past 10 years. However, all he could think about was how Rey was the first person in all of the galaxy whose mind he could not penetrate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and is intended as Crack. I'm writing for myself but feedback is appreciated! P.S. Reylo is REAL.


End file.
